1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ear fitting piece, i.e. an earpiece for behind-the-ear (BTE) devices in the field of hearing acoustics. These devices are also frequently referred to as BTE-secret-ears (SE). In this connection, a relatively short sound tube is used, making it possible to noticeably reduce friction losses, particularly in the high-frequency sonic range.
2. Discussion of the Background
However, the sound tube must, be precisely positioned in or on the auditory canal, and for this purpose, an ear fitting piece, i.e. an earpiece is regularly used, which is individually adapted to the human anatomy of the ear of the patient to be treated. Up to the present date, various forms of earpieces have become common, with some, namely the so-called “open” BTE earpieces, being particularly preferred, in order to have the minimum possible effect on the auditory canal, caused by partially covering or closing it off in some regions, with a “foreign body.” These “open” BTE devices have the further advantage that the hearing capacity that still exists is impaired as little as possible in terms of its natural effect.
Known relevant earpieces are known as “SE shell shape, SE clip shape, or SE claw shape” (See Ulrich Voogdt: Otoplastik—Die individuelle Otoplastik zur Hörgeräte-Versorgung . . . [Earpieces—Individual earpieces for hearing aids . . . ], Volume 2 of the scientific series “Akademie für Hörgeräte-Akustik” [Academy for hearing device acoustics), Median-Verlag of Killisch-Horn GmbH, 1993). A modified version of these common earpieces is the “open” solution. However, all of the variants have the common feature that it is frequently not possible to make the hearing correction as natural as possible.